


Severus Snape, Party Planner

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-09
Updated: 2009-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This year, Severus decides to take control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severus Snape, Party Planner

**Title:** Severus Snape, Party Planner  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** This year, Severus decides to take control.  
 **Word Count:** 320  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** Written for Severus Snape's birthday today. Happy birthday, Severus!  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Severus Snape, Party Planner

~

The brat was up to something, Severus just knew it.

It would be his birthday in only a few days, and Harry was sure to have planned something to ‘celebrate’.

Two years before, it had been the disastrous trip to the beach. Severus had burned, and sand had somehow made it into his unmentionables, and he had never let Harry forget that.

Last year it had been the horrid surprise party, when Severus had stayed late at his laboratory only to return home to find a house full of Harry’s friends, eating his food and drinking his drink. Needless to say, his reaction had not been good; it’d been weeks before Minerva had spoken to him, months before Granger or Weasley had visited again. It had been sort of relaxing, actually.

This year, however, Severus was prepared. Three weeks before his birthday, he’d begun contacting Harry’s friends, inviting them to their house for drinks on his birthday, preemptively making his own plan.

That evening, when people began ringing the doorbell, Severus simply smirked at Harry. “Well, aren’t you going to let them in?”

“You invited people over?” Harry shook his head, but welcomed the guests, even going so far as to shake hands with Lucius and Narcissa when they arrived.

“Merlin, I think there are more people here now than we’ve ever had over,” Harry said at the height of the gathering, just after the most recent arrivals, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, handed Severus a gift. A gift that he had graciously accepted without comment. “I didn’t think you’d be this...hospitable.”

“I am hospitable when _I_ plan the festivities,” Severus informed him.

Harry simply smiled and watched as Severus played the perfect host. And when, later, Harry rewarded Severus for his restraint with a night of especially energetic and imaginative sex, Severus realised the secret. He didn’t mind parties, as long as he was the one throwing them.

~


End file.
